Early Morning Activities
by DemonPrincess713
Summary: A cute one shot, maybe two shot for LinxMadoka. Please R&R:D


This thought just came to me. But as for the pairing, you can thank AliceInUnderland3465.

Enjoy:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt...but if I did, I would own Naru.

* * *

Lin's POV:

*Alarm clock goes off* 'Ugg, whoever the hell set that damned thing should start digging there grave now.' I angrily yelled in my head. Seeing as this noisy contraption wasn't shutting off anytime soon, I started my normal routine in getiing out of bed to start my day only to slam my head back onto the comfort of my pillow.

Groaning, I try to ignore the throbbing in my head so I can turn of the beeping menace. After a few minutes of nothing happening, I realize the effort is futile and give up. 'I didn't drink that much last night did I?'

"Mmm." A voice groans beside me...a very familiar voice. "Madoka?" 'Wait why is she in my bed? Did we...' Wanting an answer, I very quietly lifted the blanket covering Madoka enough to see... "Gaaaaah!"

Madoka's POV:

Hearing a loud thud, I turn over to get a better look at what just fell.

"Lin, why are you on the floor?" I ask trying to supress my giggles.

"Y..y...you're n..naked!" He stuttered. Wait, Lin stuttered! And is that a blush!

"Well of course I am! Just who do you think took my clothes off?"

Slowly, Lin started to pull himself out of the blanket he had gotten trapped in..."Gaaahh!" His eyes did a frantic search to find his missing clothes. He stopped after locating every item...scattered around the room as well as my clothes.

"Lin. Are you okay?" My laughter filled the room. This was just to good.

"So, I'm assuming we...erm...did it?" He asked hesitantly. His face couldn't get any redder if it tried.

"Lin, I'm not so sure I understand what you mean by that?" I told him innocently. His brow furrowed and that was it for me! I couldn't even feel the impact that came with the fall. Gasping for air like a fish out of water, I looked over to sneek a peek at Lin only to find that he was no where in sight.

Lin's POV:

Running to the bathroom, I managed to grab my navy blue athletic shorts on the way. I quietly came out after washing my face and putting my shorts on. Madoka was exactly where I left her. She was calling my name, not bothering to get off the floor. I made my way over to her unseen. Snatching her into my arms, I headed for the bed.

Madoka's POV:

"Lin, Lin." I called out to him but no reply came. Damn, he must have ran off while I was laughing. *Bathroom door clicks shut* Ah, so that's where he is. I patiently waited for him to come back whilst calling his name.

A few minutes later, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up. "Lin! What are you doing?" I struggled to get free but it was hopeless. I was dropped back onto the bed, and before I could do anything, Lin was on top of me and my hands were trapped helplessly above my head.

Lin's POV:

I smirked. Madoka was completely caught off guard by my actions. She never would have expected this from me. Hell, I was surprised myself. I bent down and captured her lips in a pationate kiss. " Don't play dumb with me Madoka." I whispered huskily against her ear. "I can only assume what happened, so why don't you just tell me if we did."

Madoka grinned mishieviously. "And what if I tell you we didn't?"

"Well, there's a perfectly good bed beneathe us right now." I smirked, catching her off guard yet again.

"Lin, if you can't put two and two together, than you don't deserve to be told. We are both clotheless, or were at least. We were sleeping in the same bed so what do you think happened." She replied.

"Well since I don't remember any of it, I guess you'll just have to jog my memory." I grinned.

"Oh do I now, Koujo." She whispered playfully in my ear.

Madoka's POV:

His lips came crashing down on mine. 'This is exactly why I fell in love with him. I thought as our morning was filled with love.

*A few hours later*

"Koujo." I gasped, still trying to catch my breath after such an eventful morning. "Yes Madoka." He calmly replied. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked curiosity filling my voice. Lin smirked. "I never forgot dear."

Lins POV:

I smirked. Last night was the best night of my life. Even if I was hammered, there was no way I'd let myself forget.

"WHAT! Well than what was that little spaz moment you had?" She yelled.

"It was all a set up Madoka. Surely you've realized this by now." I smiled, kissing her again.

"You know Lin, we really do need to thank Mai for getting Naru to let you go on vacation."

"I know. She must have really gotten through his cold heart. Who would have thought Naru could love someone besides himself." I laughed out the last part. We stayed like this for the rest of the morning not giving a care in the world for anyone except the woman I love in my arms.

* * *

Okey dokes! So If you want another chapter please tell me I wasn't sure so I'll just leave it up to you guys.

Please review it would be greatly appreciated. Not bad critisizm because that might break my heart but feedback...I think thats what it's called lol.

Naru: You idiot. (starts to rub his temples)

Me: Hey! It's not my fault...don't judge Naru, or I'll tell Monk on you.

Naru: Oh, and just what is he going to do about it? (Smirks triumphantly)

Monk: NARU! Don't be mean to Maka chan!

Naru: Sighs. Sorry Maka.

Me: You're forgiven:D


End file.
